Up in the Air (Harry and Draco)
by rubyonyx
Summary: Draco works as a flight attendant, and Harry takes a great interest in him. Oneshot, non-magic AU. NSFW. 3223 words.
I know flight attendants are usually gorgeous, but this man easily beats all of the other flight attendants. Of course, I don't look at most flight attendants more than necessary, seeing as they're nearly all women and I don't swing that way.

However, I'm very glad that I decided to get this flight. It's 4:45AM and the sky outside is pitch black, the flight attendants look just a little bit sleepy, but not nearly as much as all of the passengers. I'm wide awake, however. That's the benefit of being a prison guard and working night shifts.

The man that's explaining what to do in case of an emergency has my eyes on him. I've flown countless of times before, so I know the drill of what to do in an emergency, allowing me to scan the man's beautiful body and extremely handsome face.

"We hope you enjoy your flight, and if there is anything we can do to make you more enjoyable, don't hesitate to ask," the blond man says, and gives a polite smile to no one in particular.

Part of me wants to call the man over, because I certainly know what would make my flight more enjoyable. Would two grown men fit in the small airplane toilet? One can only wonder.

I decide to kill the time by doing a few crossword puzzles.

After completing a few puzzles, my thoughts begin to stray. A lot of possible scenarios start to play in my head, unsurprisingly all including me and the blond man.

I look to the front of the plane, where I notice a curtain being drawn to separate the staff from the passengers. The curtain would come in perfectly in one of the possible scenarios in my head.

I decide to wait until the flight attendants take out the food cart, to see how many people there actually are. My eyes drift back to the crossword puzzles.

Before I know it, the curtain is drawn back and the blond man emerges, pushing a food cart in front of him. I hear footsteps behind me, and soon a brown-haired woman dressed in the flight attendant clothing enters my view, hurrying over to the food cart.

I'm in one of the front seats, so the cart reaches me rather quickly.

"Can I get you anything?" the blond man asks me, a polite smile on his lips.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee, please and thank you," I say, smirking at the man.

The man's smile suddenly turns genuine, his eyes lighting up just a bit.

"One blueberry muffin and coffee coming straight up," he says, not taking his eyes off me while he reaches down to get my muffin. He hands it to me, then is forced to take his eyes off me to prepare the coffee.

I look over to my neighbours, an old couple who are both fast asleep, the man's head leaning on the woman's shoulder. I smile at the sight, and so does the blond man, as I notice when I look up at him again.

"Aren't they adorable?" he asks, nodding his head towards the couple.

"They are," I agree. _And so are you,_ I think to myself.

"Do you know why Brittany isn't on this flight?" the brown-haired woman asks, looking over at the man.

"I heard she's got a bad case of flu," the man replies, not even looking at the woman.

"So, just you and me then, Draco?" she asks, filling a cup with coffee.

"Just you and me," the man, apparently named Draco, confirms.

"Sir, here's your coffee," Draco says, handing me a steaming cup of coffee.

"That's Harry to you, and thank you very much," I say, winking at the man, whose usually pale face instantly turns red. He flashes me a quick smile before pushing the cart farther down the aisle.

Over the next minutes, I keep my eyes carefully on the aisle, waiting for Draco to return to the front of the plane.

Quite a while later, the blond pushes the cart back to the front, and I'm glad to see that the brunette isn't following him.

I look over my shoulder, to the back of the plane, where I see her talking to rather young black-haired woman. Not much later, she walks into the little hallway at the back of the plane, sitting down on something that's blocked from my view.

I smirk to myself after looking at the icon above the drawn curtain. It's a green image of a toilet, which means that the little toilet is currently free. I look around and notice that no one is planning to get up, which makes me happy.

After putting my crossword puzzle book in my bag, I get up, placing my bag as silently on the chair as possible.

My smirk grows a little as I walk up to the front of the plane, and I'm glad that I've never been a shy person. It would make all of this a lot less enjoyable.

"Excuse me, is there someone in here?" I ask quietly while peeking my head through the curtain.

"Can I help you?" the familiar voice belonging to the attractive man asks.

"You told us to let you know if our flight could be more enjoyable, did you not?" I ask, now fully stepping through the curtain and making sure it's back in place again.

The little area is rather dark, there's only one light burning and it isn't even that bright. I assume that it's used for reading, seeing as Draco is holding a book in his hands.

"Sir, if this is about the puzzle books, I know our website says that we have them but we really do not," Draco says in a tired voice.

"Then I'm glad I brought my own puzzlebook. I was actually looking for some company," I tell him, a faint smirk still on my lips.

"I can help you with that," Draco says and closes his book without bothering to bookmark it.

"What are you reading?" I ask, sitting down in front of him.

This is a rather big plane, so I'm not that surprised to see that there are some sort of chairs in here. Of course, they're not standing on the floor, they're part of the way the plane is built. There are four, two against the cockpit and two against the wall that separates this little area from the passenger area.

" _The Fault in Our Stars_ ," Draco answers.

"I love it!" I say enthusiastically. "My eyes always start watering at - er - have you read it before?"

"I have, and I know what you're talking about," Draco says, then smirks slightly.

"So, how come you're not in there, sleeping with the rest of the passengers?" Draco asks, letting his lower arms rest on his legs and leaning forward slightly.

"I'm used to working night shifts as a prison guard," I answer.

"That sounds a lot more exciting than being a flight attendant," Draco says, frowning.

"You don't like your job?" I ask, trying to think of the cons of this job. I come up with none.

"I did before, but now it's just so repetetive. You always say the same thing, you do everything at exactly the same time. Every once in a while there's an unstatisfied passenger who demands you entertain them or their kid, which brings me to the worst part: kids." Draco says all of this rather quickly, as if he has wanted to see this for years.

"They think they have the right to scream and cry, and disturb everyone's flight, while they need to grow up and realise what annoying spoiled brats they're being. I'm so glad I'm gay, no chance at all of getting someone pregnant and ending up with one of those creatures," Draco says, and then his face turns horrified.

"I'm so sorry for ranting on like that, especially the last part. Most people wouldn't even want to know," Draco adds, fumbling with a loose thread on his shirt.

"As it happens, I did want to know," I say quietly, leaning forward.

"You did?" Draco asks, and I'm surpised at how little shyness his face shows. However, this only encourages me more.

"I did," I reply, winking.

"I think that little toilet is rather empty, don't you?" Draco asks, the smirk returning to his face.

"Does it fit two people?" I ask, moving my hand over the blond's knee.

"It should," Draco answers, then quickly gets up. He holds out his hand to help me up, and I take it gratefully. I don't let go of his hand as he opens the door, and we step inside. I'm allowed a quick glance at the little room, and I notice it's way prettier and larger than the usual airplane toilet. However, before I can properly look around, I'm pushed to the wall and I feel lips crashing with mine.

I hear a _click,_ and I know that the door is now locked. I softly push against Draco's chest, who looks at me with a frown.

"Just trying to see how I can quickly remove that complicated uniform," I explain in a whisper, and place my hand on Draco's waist to pull him closer to me before he can respond.

I press my lips roughly to Draco's again as I let one hand move through his hair. The other starts undoing the buttons on his uniform, which consists of a gray vest with a white buttoned shirt and a red tie underneath it.

Soon, all of the buttons are loose, allowing me to pull the vest off and to let it fall to the floor.

"You better not drop anything in the toilet," Draco whispers in my ear, after pulling back from the kiss. I wonder how that sentence turned me on even more, and I decide it must be the way he talked. I let out an involuntary moan when he starts pressing rough and sloppy kisses on my neck, and I feel his hands unbuttoning my dark purple shirt.

My shirt falls to the floor way faster than Draco's vest did, and right now I'm only glad for that. I can't stand being in these clothes much longer.

Draco's lips return to mine, and I quickly start removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. I surprise myself by how fast I've unbuttoned his shirt.

We're both topless, and enjoying the way our bodies feel pressed against each other. This doesn't last long, however, because I place my hands on Draco's hips and push him back slightly. I'm glad Draco doesn't pull his head back, he must know that my plan is to remove his pants.

Not wasting any time, my hands quickly move to the button and I undo it as quick as possible. I pull the zipper down, then place my thumbs between his boxers and his pants, and pull down his pants.

Draco steps out of them without breaking the kiss, and I'm amazed by how he does that. Even I can't pull that off... yet.

But before I can give it any more thought, Draco's hands find my jeans, and I moan loudly when I feel his hand rubbing the bulge in my pants. He pulls back and presses his index finger to his lips, smirking. I nod quietly.

Draco's other hand moves to my glasses and places them on the sink behind him. I hadn't noticed I was still wearing my glasses, being too focused on everything else, but sometimes they could be a real inconvenience.

A moment later, I'm biting my lip to prevent myself from making any more noises and mentally begging Draco to take off my jeans.

Either Draco can read my mind or he just really knows how to please a man, because his other hand moves towards my jeans as well and starts unbuttoning it. The zipper is quickly pulled down, and so are my jeans.

I try to step out of them the way Draco did, but I fail horribly and almost knock Draco over.

"Easy there," Draco says, grinning at me.

"Curse these jeans," I reply, bending down to help myself get out of them.

When I look up again, I notice that my face is rather close to Draco's crotch. I place my hands just above Draco's knees, and move them up, until they're resting on his hips. My face moves towards the blond's crotch, and I start to leave rough kisses on his hardened cock through his boxers.

It pleases me to hear that Draco is also moaning, and I look up at him. Now it's my turn to smirk and press a finger to my lips. Draco nods and bites his lip as soon as my lips touch his boxers again.

Unable to wait any longer, I quickly pull down the boy's boxers. Then, I admire the sight above me for a few seconds, before I press my lips to his balls, quickly kissing my way up to the tip of his cock.

Normally, I would spend a little more time doing this, but I feel like bursting, so I move my tongue a few times over the tip, before grasping his cock with my hand and taking the rest of it in my mouth.

Unfortunately, Draco's cock doesn't get that far in my mouth, seeing as I have a horrible gag reflex. This really isn't the most ideal thing when you're gay. But I can live with it, and I wish I can say the same about most of my previous partners.

However, Draco seems to be a different case. Unlike my previous partners, he doesn't try to push it farther, or whine. Instead, he moves his hand to my head, letting his fingers run through my hair.

I close my eyes and start to move both my head and hand back and forth, occasionally stopping to let my tongue draw a few complicated patterns on Draco's cock, which earns me a moan each time.

I don't really care about anyone hearing us right now, all that matters is us.

My free hand travels to Draco's ass, and I squeeze it roughly.

"I'm nearly there," Draco tells me after a few minutes. Encouraged, I pick up the pace, squeezing his ass one last time before I feel the warm fluid in my mouth. I wait until I'm sure he's finished, and then pull my head back.

A braver man than me would swallow right now, but I lean sidewards and spit the contents of my mouth into the toilet.

"Not a fan of swallowing?" Draco asks, grinning.

"I doubt anyone would be a fan of swallowing when it causes you to throw up," I say, smiling weakly back. I can still taste it, but not nearly as bad.

"Get up," Draco commands after a moment, and this turns me on more than expected. I suddenly remember that my cock hasn't been touched at all yet. Not directly, at least.

I obey, and a few seconds later found me standing with my back to the very same wall again, watching as Draco lowers himself until his head is level with my crotch.

I want to beg Draco to remove my boxers, to take my cock in his mouth, but I keep quiet and bite my lip as I look down at the blond boy.

I'm glad that Draco doesn't seem to want to waste time, because he pulls down my boxers in one swift movement, and I don't even bother to try and get out of them.

Draco's hand firmly grasps my cock, and I throw my head back when his hand starts stroking my shaft. Not much later, I feel Draco's warm mouth on my cock, and I'm both surprised and pleased that somehow my entire cock fits in there. I've heard of people being able to deepthroat, but I haven't experienced it before.

When Draco starts moving his head, I let out a loud moan, even though I told myself I wouldn't.

Way too soon, I feel like I'm almost there, and I inform Draco that I am.

Contrary to me, Draco doesn't pick up the pace, but stays on the same pace as before.

A few moments later, I feel a warm sensation spreading from my toes to my head, and I feel myself filling up Draco's throat even more. I start twitching slightly, something that hasn't happened before, and I'm sure it must be because this feelt so good. I'm not sure whether it's the fact that someone was deepthroating me or Draco apparently being very experienced. Perhaps both?

"Er - is it normal for you to start twitching?" Draco asks me, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"It hasn't happened before," I answer.

"I'm not sure if the fact that I've caused it is a positive thing or not," Draco says, chuckling.

"Oh, I'd say it's positive," I respond, grinning.

"Remind me to give you my phone number and email-address when we're properly dressed again," Draco says, gathering his clothes and placing them on the sink. He hands me my glasses.

"I will, and thanks," I reply.

A few moments later found us both dressed again, and Draco unlocks the door. I quickly flush the toilet, and follow him into the dark little area, where we take our seats again.

"So, how about that phone number and email-address?" I ask, trying to keep my voice casual and failing horribly.

"Right," Draco says, then reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a tiny notebook, complete with a tiny pen.

I watch as he scribbles down a phone number and email-address, and gladly take the tiny piece of paper from him. I carefully fold it and put it in the pocket of my shirt.

Draco pulls back the sleeve of his shirt and looks at his watch, then informs me that we should land in a quarter of an hour, and that I should take my seat again.

"I hope I see you again," I say, standing up.

"I'm quite sure you will," Draco answers, and he stands up as well. Then, he quickly pulls me close to him and kisses me passionately.

I feel light-headed by this sudden action, and Draco must notice me going a bit weak because his arms pull me even closer.

"I'll contact you," I say when we broke apart, before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. I take a few deep breaths as I try to fix my hair, then pull back the curtain and walk to my seat again.

Sure enough, a few minutes later we're informed that we're about to land, by none other than the attractive Draco. He winks at me before retreating into the little area.

When we have safely landed, I close my bag and wait until we can get up.

"Have a nice vacation," Draco says to all of the passengers that are leaving the plane.

"I will," I say when he tells me to have a nice vacation. He then pulls me close and presses a rough kiss to my lips, and I can hear people gasping behind me.

But, do I care? No, I don't.


End file.
